Mary Poppins on Facebook
by Ravenclaw-Earl of Storybrooke
Summary: The characters of Mary Poppins join Facebook. My first Mary Poppins fanfic. Also includes references to things like Supernanny, Harry Potter, and Nanny McPhee. Please read and review!
1. Mary Poppins

Mary Poppins on Facebook

Author's Note: I know, I'm crazy, right? My insanity ranges from Star Wars and Harry Potter to Glee and Mary Poppins. This will use characters from the original novels by P. L. Travers, the Walt Disney movie, and the Broadway musical. I do not own Mary Poppins, although it would be awesome if I did. :)

* * *

ENTRY ONE: Mary Poppins

**INFO**

**Name:** Mary Elizabeth Poppins

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 27

**Birthday:** September 1st

**Family:** Albert Wigg (Uncle)

**Relationship Status:** In a Relationship with Herbert Alfred

**Interested in:** Men

**Looking For:** Friendship

**Hometown:** Practically Perfect people do not limit themselves to one hometown. I consider the world to be my home.

**Political Views:** Practically Perfect people also do not take sides on issues as silly as politics.

**Religious Views:** Catholic

**Bio:** My name is Mary Poppins and I am practically perfect in every way. It is my goal to make every family in the world happy, friendly, and constructive.

**Education:** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**Employer:** Currently Mr. and Mrs. George Banks

**Activities:** Outings in the Countryside, Watching Jane and Michael, Redefining the Role of Nanny, Cooking

**My Favorite Things:** Rum Punch, Mrs. Corry's Shop, The Park, Tea and Cakes, Raspberry Ice

**Music:** I appreciate all types of music save vulgar.

**Books:** Anything by my dear friend Jo Frost

**Movies:** Nanny McPhee (Such a great documentary), Bedknobs and Broomsticks

**TV:** Supernanny (Love you, Jo), Nanny 911

**Contact Info:**

**IM Screen Name:** practicallyperfect91

**Address:**

17 Cherry Tree Lane

London, England

**WALL**

**Post by Herbert Alfred:**

"Hey Mary, you busy next Thursday? Suppose we could go for a Jolly Holliday?"

**Post by Jo Frost:**

"What's up, girlfriend? So the League of Outstanding Nannies convention is this weekend, and we need you to be the guest speaker! Seriously, we NEED you to do it... otherwise...

**Post by Katherine Andrew:**

"So, Poppins, you took my place as guest speaker. I was positive I would get it this year. Strike One was letting Caruso out of his cage. Strike Two was putting ME in the cage. This is Strike Three. Prepare to have some Brimstone and Treacle coming your way!" _(This user has been blocked)_

**RECENT ACTIVITY:**

Mary Poppins is now friends with _Jane Banks, Michael Banks, Ellen, and 8 more._

_

* * *

_

"Bert, is all of this necessary?" Mary asked from her laptop.

Bert looked up from the fireplace he was unclogging. "Mary, all of the cool people have Facebooks."

Mary seemed unsure. "Ah well. What's done is done. Now I need to go meet Jo at the park. She is doing a special interview with the Banks family and I for the show."

* * *

So there it is. I am open to all constructive criticisms. I love crossovers too, so Supernanny and Nanny McPhee will be there, and I will take more suggestions (if I know the characters :)


	2. George Banks

Author's Note: After a long absence, I have returned to . Enjoy some more Mary Poppins on Facebook! Please review! I want to know what I can improve as a writer!

* * *

**ENTRY TWO: MR. BANKS**

**INFO**

**Name:** George Banks

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 45

**Birthday:** December 11th

**Family:** Winnifred Banks (Wife)

Jane Banks (Daughter)

Michael Banks (Son)

**Relationship Status:** Married to Winnifred Banks

**Looking For:** Networking

**Hometown:** Here in London

**Political Views:** King Edward's on the throne, it's the age of men!

**Religious Views:** Church of England

**Bio:** My name is George Banks. I'm a (somewhat) proud father of two, a junior officer at a bank, and an emotional train wreck (thanks a lot, Miss Andrew).

**Education:** Miss Andrew (Homeschooled)

**Employer:** The Dawes, Tomes, Mousley, Grubbs, Fidelity Fiduciary Bank

**Activities:** Banking, Tea with my wife, Hiring and firing new nannies

**My Favorite Things:** My slippers, sherry, and pipe are due at 6:02.

**Music:** I love to go hear the symphony with my wife

**Books:** War and Peace, Merriam-Webster's Dictionary, Books on the history of finance

**Movies:** Bedknobs and Broomsticks (that David Tomlinson sure looks familiar), The Secret Garden

**TV:** Forbes TV, History Channel

**Contact Info:**

**IM Screen Name:** lordofmycastle65

**Address:**

17 Cherry Tree Lane

London, England

**WALL:**

**Post By Katherine Andrew:**

"George, why won't you return my messages? I was so hoping to come and meet your… your little SPAWN." (This user has been blocked)

**Post By Mr. Dawes, Jr.:**

"Banks, I need those reports on the Grantham accounts. It is absolutely crucial that you do this as soon as possible, because if they are broke, Downton Abbey will become a bank-owned property."

**Post By Herbert Alfred:**

"Ello, guvnor. Just wondering how the old chimney was doing. If you have a problem, I'll fix it up for you. And I won't let my mates get soot all over your house this time."

**RECENT ACTIVITY:**

George Banks is now friends with Mary Poppins, Herbert Alfred, and 4 others.

* * *

"Will that do, Poppins?" Mr. Banks asked his nanny.

"Quite satisfactory, sir," Mary Poppins replied primly.

"This Facebook thing seems to be a nice innovation. I'll be sure to tell my colleagues at the bank all about it."


	3. Bert Alfred

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for all the support of this story. So for I have (after this one) Winnifred Banks, the Children, Ellen, and the dreaded Miss Andrew slated to appear. All suggestions are welcome. -Gungan Inquisitor of Rohan (your combination of Jar Jar, Umbridge, and Theoden)

* * *

ENTRY THREE: Bert

**INFO**

**NAME: **Herbert Alfred

**SEX: **Male

**AGE: **26

**BIRTHDAY: **February 29th

**FAMILY: **Me Father (gave me nose a tweak and told me I was bad)

**RELATIONSHIP STATUS: **In a relationship with Mary Poppins

**INTERESTED IN: **Women

**LOOKING FOR: **Friendship, Networking

**HOMETOWN: **Village of Downton

**POLITICAL VIEWS: **Liberal

**RELIGIOUS VIEWS: **Catholic

**BIO: **Me name is Bert, and I love Mary Poppins. I work as a Chimney Sweep, Chalk Artist, Kite Salesman, and any other way I can earn an honest pound.

**EDUCATION: **What?

**EMPLOYER: **Me-self

**ACTIVITIES: **Jolly Hollidays with Mary, Drawing, Returning lost children

**MY FAVORITE THINGS: **I choose me bristles with pride, yes I do

**MUSIC: **Whatever I happen to be humming on my way down the street

**BOOKS: **Don't own any

**MOVIES: **Lady and the Tramp

**TV: **If it's decent, I'll watch it. Who know, it might give me new employment ideas!

**CONTACT INFO**

**IM SCREEN NAME: **chiminyartistba

**ADDRESS:**

Small Apartment

London, England

**WALL:**

**Post by the Maharajah**

Greetings, Bert Alfred. When you passed the time of day with me and said your special word, I was wondering if I could ask you out to tea.

**Post by Mary Poppins**

Bert, you do own books, and you had a great education. Stop showing off for your chimney sweeping friends.

**Post by Jane Banks**

Heyyyyy Bert. Thanx so much for saving me n Michael. U r awesome! See u in the park! Ttyl!

**Comment by Mary Poppins**

Jane Winnifred Banks, I will thank you to write with proper English. I'd hate to think what would happen if more people talked that way. (**George Banks likes this**)

**RECENT ACTIVITY**

Herbert Alfred is now friends with George Banks, Albert Wigg, and 15 other people

"That's your Facebook page?" Mary Poppins asked indignantly.

"What's wrong with that, Mary?" Bert smiled.

"I'm posting on your wall, read it there," Mary snapped.

_I should have never got her on here, _Bert thought.


	4. Winnifred Banks

ENTRY FOUR: Winnifred Banks

**INFO**

**NAME: **Winnifred Margaret Banks

**SEX: **Female

**AGE: **32

**BIRTHDAY: **June 8th

**FAMILY: **George Banks (Husband)

Jane Banks (Daughter)

Michael Banks (Son)

**RELATIONSHIP STATUS: **Married to George Banks

**LOOKING FOR: **Friendship, Networking

**HOMETOWN: **Kensington, England

**POLITICAL VIEWS: **Votes for Women!

**RELIGIOUS VIEWS: **Church of England

**BIO: **Hello, I'm Winnifred Banks. I live with my loving husband and children, and my domestic servants, Ellen, Mrs. Brill, Robertson Ay, and last (but CERTAINLY not least), Mary Poppins. I consider myself to be a pioneer in woman's rights, as long as George says it's okay.

**EDUCATION: **Various Private Schools across England

**EMPLOYER: **N/A

**ACTIVITIES: **Singing to Suffragettes in prison, Campaigning, Parenting (if I have time)

**MY FAVORITE THINGS: **My "Votes for Women" sash, even though the cause infuriates Mr. Banks

**MUSIC: **The Symphony

**BOOKS: **Little Women, The Bible, Poetry Books

**MOVIES: **Documentaries on Woman's Rights

**TV: **History Channel, Downton Abbey (I love Sybil), Real Housewives

**CONTACT INFO**

**IM SCREEN NAME: **sistersuffragette32

**ADDRESS:**

17 Cherry Tree Lane

London, England

**WALL:**

**Post by George Banks:**

I do not thoroughly approve of your "Votes for Women" campaigning on Facebook, my dear.

**Post by Ellen Danvers:**

Ma'am, I hope when you said Mary Poppins wasn't least, you didn't mean I am least. I realize that you need a zookeeper as opposed to a good, hard-working girl, but you don't have to rub it in my face.

**Post by Katie Nana:**

Mrs. Banks, I expect you to send me my wages soon. You never gave them to me when I told you to that day your beastly children ran away.

**RECENT ACTIVITY**

Winnifred Banks is now friends with Bert Alfred, Hillary Rodham Clinton, and 15 other people

* * *

Later that evening, Winnifred Banks was pulling on her "Votes for Women" sash when Mr. Banks stopped her: "Winnifred, where are you going?"

"To a rally in the park," Winnifred answered nonchalantly.

"I didn't know about this!" George growled indignantly.

"It's on Facebook, dear. I get event notifications everytime there's a Suffragette's rally in London!"

George Banks was really beginning to wonder whether this Facebook was a good thing.


	5. Admiral Boom

ENTRY FIVE: Admiral Boom

**INFO**

**NAME: **Caractacus Boom

**SEX: **Male

**AGE: **83

**BIRTHDAY: **November 11th

**FAMILY: **None

**RELATIONSHIP STATUS: **Widowed

**INTERESTED IN: **Weather, Punctuality

**LOOKING FOR: **Tomorrow's Weather

**HOMETOWN: **Greenwich

**POLITICAL VIEWS: **Conservative

**RELIGIOUS VIEWS: **Catholic

**BIO: **I am Admiral Boom, formerly an Admiral in His Majesty's Navy. I watch for excitement from my rooftop and help my neighbors keep track of time.

**EDUCATION: **Royal Naval Academy

**EMPLOYER: **His Royal Majesty, King Edward

**ACTIVITIES: **Shooting my time gun, Blasting Hottentots off of the rooftops, yelling at people as they go by

**MY FAVORITE THINGS: **My time gun, my good friend Mr. Binnacle

**MUSIC: **Military Marches

**BOOKS: **British Naval History

**MOVIES: **Old War Movies

**TV: **Deadliest Catch, The News

**CONTACT INFO**

**IM SCREEN NAME:**

admiralBOOM83

**ADDRESS:**

Admiral Caractacus Boom

15 Cherry Tree Lane

London, England

**WALL:**

**Post by Ellen Danvers**

Admiral, you broke a vase at our house with your time gun. This is the third time this week! It's getting old, sir.

**Post by John Binnacle**

Winds in the east, Admiral. Mist coming in. Something is brewing, about to begin.

**Comment by Herbert Alfred**

Can't put me finger on what lies in store, but I feel what's to happen. It all happened before.

**Comment by John Binnacle**

You hit the nail on the head, Mr. Alfred.

**RECENT ACTIVITY**

Caractacus Book likes Gunpowder

"BANKS!" Admiral Boom yelled after George Banks ignored him in passing yet again. "That man is a storm in himself, aye, Mr. Binnacle?"

"Aye, aye, sir." Binnacle agreed.

"I'll just post what I have to say on his wall," the Admiral decided.

And from that day forward, Admiral Boom became George Banks' first Facebook stalker.


End file.
